


i'm a little bit intense, right?

by awesomeaislin



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: DEC 17 - Fandom Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Phandom - Freeform, im never prepared for these prompts, just a cute nothing story because im sick, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomeaislin/pseuds/awesomeaislin
Summary: Simon is a bit obsessed, and Baz feels a bit neglected."“Please tell me you aren’t making a fan blog, Snow,” Baz says with his head in his hands. This is ridiculous. It’s bordering on insanity.And Bunce isn’t even discouraging him like she did when he was obsessed with me. Instead she just grins and says, “Oh, you’ve gotta follow me!”Honestly, they’ve lost their minds."





	i'm a little bit intense, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Guys im literally gonna throw up, and also I don't really like fandom crossover so this is my kind of hack around

Baz has always known that Simon Snow has an obsessive personality. It’s as though he’s blind the fact that Snow spent every year at school obsessing over him. But that’s the thing. Simon doesn’t have much reason to obsess over him plotting anymore. 

 

Sure Simon is still pretty obsessed with him, but, since he isn’t paranoid that Baz is trying to kill him, sometimes Snow develops obsessions entirely outside of him. 

 

And that doesn’t always bother him, but this is going to an extreme. 

 

“Please tell me you aren’t making a fan blog, Snow,” Baz says with his head in his hands. This is ridiculous. It’s bordering on insanity. 

 

And Bunce isn’t even discouraging him like she did when he was obsessed with me. Instead she just grins and says, “Oh, you’ve gotta follow me!” 

 

_ Honestly _ , they’ve lost their minds. 

 

Baz doesn’t even know what this Phil and Bob (‘ _ Dan and Phil! Baz come on!’  _  the Simon in his head complains.) is even about. 

 

All he knows is that the other day Dan and Phil uploaded when Simon and Baz were making out, and Simon fully pushed Baz off the bed in favor of watching their video. Baz nearly threw Simon’s phone out the window. 

 

“What’s wrong with making a fan blog?” Simon asks curiously. “I just want to see what everyone else is saying.”

 

“You’re crossing rather dangerously into obsessed fangirl territory,” Baz rolls his eyes. 

 

“So what?” Simon smiles. “It’s all good fun. You’d like it too if you watched, Baz.”

 

And then he goes back to ignoring Baz in favor of watching videos with Penny. Honestly it’s absurd. They don’t even notice when Baz slips out of the room to sit by himself in Simon’s room. 

 

He decides to work ahead for next semester. You can never start too early right? Even though it is the 17th of December, and he does have break until the 7th of January. 

 

“Hey,” Simon interrupts a little later. “What’re you doing in here, darling?”

“Avoiding your Phil and George,” Baz says. He’s not exactly lying. 

 

“Dan and Phil,” Simon laughs as he corrects him  _ again.  _ “Do you wanna watch some videos with me?”

 

And Baz really wants to say no, but he also likes when he makes Simon happy, and if he says yes Simon won’t stop grinning for the next hour at least. 

 

“Ok,” He reluctantly agrees. And, as expected, Simon beams at him. He fetches his laptop very quickly, and places it in Baz’s lap. It’s a very trusting move on his part, especially considering that Baz threatened to pour water on the same laptop this morning. 

 

Simon reaches over to put on a video, “This is one of my favorites.” 

 

“This is an hour long,” Baz grumbles. 

 

“But it’s so nice,” Simon smiles. He rests his head on Baz’s shoulder, and Baz thinks maybe he can put up with this for the next hour. Honestly the benefits definitely outweigh the costs, and having Snow this close is always nice. 

 

So they sit, and they watch ‘Dan and Phil play Undertale’ and Baz has to admit it’s not so bad. In fact it’s kind of entertaining. No he’s not going to start his own fan blog, but he might not openly resist as much anymore. 

 

“So they’re dating?” He asks because he might as well learn more while they’re here. 

 

“Everyone thinks so, but we don’t know for sure,” Simon says. 

 

“And that one’s Phil?”

 

“No, that one’s Dan,” Simon corrects. 

 

Later on, about five videos later they decided to go to bed. 

 

“Did you enjoy it?” Simon asks him. 

 

But of course Baz isn’t going to say yes. There’s no way in hell he turns and tells Simon that, yes, he had a great time watching videos with him. Simon’s ego does not need that kind of inflation. 

 

“Absolutely not.”

 

Simon just leans into him further, and a couple minutes later he whispers into Baz’s shoulder ( _ fuck off, being the little spoon is comfortable. Let Baz live.)  _ “Thank you.”

 

So yeah, Snow’s obsessive, but Baz knows that at the end of the day Snow will always be the most obsessed with him, and that’s enough for him. 


End file.
